Final Fantasy VII Doctrine Of Tyranny
by Corey-Lee
Summary: This is my story...it's not really a fanfic as I'm very serious about writing it as the final chapter to the FFVII series. Please enjoy and give me feed back of what you think so far!
1. PROLOGUE Darkness Surmised

**_Ten thousand years ago a great evil descended upon the world and caused great suffering that all would forget._**

**_Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety five years ago the travellers of the world, the Cetra, defeated and imprisoned the great evil for all time. _**

**_Thirty six years ago the Shin-Ra mercenary group began a project to create the perfect solder by harnessing the Lifestream and met with success, they called it Project G. _**

**_Thirty five years ago a group of scientists went on an expedition to the north and discovered a being of unknown origin encased within Materia, they later named this creature Jenova. _**

**_Thirty four years ago the scientists Gast and Hojo had done extensive studies on the subject Jenova's body and made many discoveries, one of which being that this being was pregnant and even though the body seemed devoid of life, the child within, who they named Animae, was very much alive, it was removed and studied closely, as was Jenova, whose cells were most perplexing. It was soon found that the cells, once injected into human flesh gave the user intense capabilities beyond that of normal men, this quickly reopened the project for the perfect solder again, they called it Project S. _**

**_Twenty four years ago Shin-Ra changed its name to the Shin-Ra Electric Company and began construction of reactors and the industrial marvel known as Midgar. _**

**_Nine years ago was the beginning and end of the great war that the Shin-Ra were waging against Wutai and an amazing warrior known as Sephiroth was made into the new general of the Shin-Ra army after the mysterious death of its previous general. _**

**_Seven years ago the great Sephiroth went insane on a routine trip to the small village of Nibelheim and was thought to have died in battle against a completely unknown member of Soldier. _**

**_Four years ago Sephiroth returned with Jenova and killed the president of Shin-Ra and started the reunion, but in his quest to end the world he was defeated by a group of young men and women lead by a man named Cloud who claimed was the one who killed Sephiroth in years past, Jenova was never found. _**

**_Two years ago a deadly virus known as Geostigma swept the globe and was slowly killing people left and right and was thought to have been caused by three young men named Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, but was actually being caused by the Jenova cells that had infected the Lifestream, it was also found that they were Sephiroth clones and that they world actually bring back the tyrant only to then be defeated by the young warrior Cloud again and upon their defeat a cure for Geostigma was then discovered. _**

**_One year ago a dark secret from Shin-Ra's past had risen from the depths of Midgar called Deepground and would cause a great war for the survival of the planet when their leader Weiss tried to resurrect the final WEAPON, Omega, but he was defeated by one of the heroes of the Jenova War, one Vincent Valentine._**

**Now:**_ ".....The world hasn't forgotten and she's still angry...with the coming war she might just kill us all."_

**_PROLOGUE_**

**Three Years Ago:  
The forgotten forest was a silent place as if it were secluded form the rest of the world and it was eerie in nature as it didn't have much in the way of wildlife and the glowing husks of branches that grew from the ground didn't even provide foliage yet the sky was unable to be seen in this ever dark place. The forest felt uneasy as if their was a natural disaster occurring, but it was still and silent, no, it felt more like the forest was angry as if it had memories and surging emotions, but couldn't vent itself.**

**Deep within the unseen areas of the forest near the northern mountain face was an area rich in minerals and a surge in the Lifestream, a treasure-trove of materia that had enough power to keep Midgar operational for hundreds of years, but something else was here, a being within the enriched and powerful materia, feeding off of the power constantly and gaining extreme doses of the power it holds everyday. If anyone found this being it would be hard to say how long it had been within the crystal-like shafts, but one thing was certain: it's a man.**

**The man's face was in a constant almost serene look, but on this day he wore a look of anger, even hatred. It was him, the intense feeling within the forest was coming from him and it was only getting worse...no more...the materia crystals all around him began to hum and shake and it got louder and louder as if the forest was made of vibrating glass and then it completely stopped. The crystal which encased him began to crack. The sounds of buckling minerals echoed, low tones and high tones almost resembling the sound of shifting icebergs and then sharply the sound was halted by the final ring of dropping bits of crystal almost sounding like pebbles hitting dirt and glass.**

**The man slowly began opening his eyes and upon finding himself in the dark, glowing forest he gazed around surveying the area. His hair was black as coal and his clothing was made of leather, tight like armor on top, but more like a coat as it went down his legs and his eyes were a piercing and haunting green. He looked almost confused as if he had no idea where or who he was, then suddenly memories of his past flooded back to him and instinctively he quickly grabbed the sides of his head as he tries to deal with the information overload.** **It then begins to subside and he can't help but wonder how long he's been in stasis like that, but then suddenly he remembers something, he knows it's important, but the memory is still hazy and so it's difficult to remember, but then it hits him, a name, and he recalls all of the joy, and pain, that name brought.**

**He begins to take steps towards the forest, focusing on that name until he finally remembers that the name he's remembering is the man who tried to killed him...a man he once trusted with his life. It wells up inside of him until he could hold it no longer, he speaks in a low voice, his teeth clenched in obvious anger** _"...I will never rest until you are wiped from existence."_

**_xXx.____________________________________DOCTRINE OF TYRANNY__________________________________.xXx_**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**Summer was upon the land and the days were long, but full of warmth and vigor for another beautiful day. The nights were often cool and rather pleasant in the northern part of the western continent, but this night was different, the air was chilling and the crickets had not even given a single chirp.**

**Something wasn't right and Cloud felt the total effects of the eerie night as he cautiously made his way through the old slums of Midgar. He often came back to the dead city to reflect on the past and what he had done and been through, but it was always hard to look back while also trying to keep his eyes on the future. He had lost friends and loved ones and he didn't know what the future held for him, but he hoped it would be peaceful, even though he felt something nagging at him. There were to many unanswered questions, was Sephiroth really gone? and what ever happened to Jenova?.**

**He gazed around and was surprised so much of the city had survived after almost being hit by Meteor and his battle with Sephiroth and also the assault on the members of Deepground, he was just happy that the place he felt was a haven was still in tact for the most part, it was '_Her_' place after all.**

**Cloud wasn't sure how old the Church was as he walked up to it, but it was probably here long before Midgar was built. It had sustained a bit more damage after the fall of the great city, but the flowers still bloomed every year.**

**Cloud looked around as he stepped within and then made his way over to the flower bed where the moon beamed through the hole in the roof making him feel rather nostalgic.**

_"I bet even these flowers haven't forgotten you"_ **Cloud then smiled to himself.**

**_xXx.____________________________________DOCTRINE OF TYRANNY__________________________________.xXx_**

**War and battle were the last things on her mind as Tifa began washing the bar after a hard days work serving customers at the 7th Heaven. She went to the door and locked up and began shutting the lights off to get ready to pack it in for the day.**

**She headed upstairs and headed for the room at the end of the hall on the right. She knocked on the door then opened to see Marlene and Denzel playing a game.**

_"Hi Tifa"_ **they both replied** _"Hey! you're cheating!"_ **Marlene cried at Denzel, he scoffed at the accusation, Tifa chuckling at them. Tifa takes a seat on the bed and smiles at them.**

_"Is Cloud back yet?"_ **Marlene asked, Tifa only shaking her head** _"No, but he'll be back soon"_ **Marlene gazes down at the table in front of her looking a little saddened by that.**

_"Why does he go there anyway?"_ **Denzel asked** _"He goes there to think...at least that's what he tells me"_ **Tifa saying with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.**

_"Ah...I guess you're upset that your boyfriend doesn't ask you to come huh?"_ **Denzel grinning the whole time he's saying it** _"I'm not upset and he's not my boyfriend!"_ **Tifa blushing at the claim and shifts her gaze** _"...sure"_ **Denzel says sarcastically.**

_"Don't be so juvenile Denzel! they're not boyfriend and girlfriend...they're married"_ **Marlene says in a matter-of-fact tone, Tifa blushing only more and stands up quickly** _"Okay time for you two to go to bed!"_ **They gaze up at her a little shocked**

_"Why is your face red?"_ **Marlene asked** _"Don't change the subject young lady, up up! time for bed, it's late"_ **Tifa feeling as if she was going to faint from embarrassment** _"Aww!...okay, Tifa"_ **They both got up and headed for their rooms.**

**Tifa sighed in relief and tried to gain her bearings, when a picture of Cloud, herself and the rest of the group caught her eye and it made her smile as she reflected on the past** _"A lot sure has happened"_ **She stood up and began to ready herself for bed.**

**__****_xXx.____________________________________DOCTRINE OF TYRANNY__________________________________.xXx_**

**A couple of hours had past since Cloud sat down within the church and he figured it was about time to go. He smiled as he took one last gaze at the flowers only to be interrupted by the sound of the church doors letting out a creaking sound. Cloud quickly snapped his head back and moved to his feet as if a fire was being lit underneath him. His eyes locked onto a brief glimpse of a figure that quickly disappeared and in his eagerness to find out what it was he ran to the door and out into the opening gazing all around in search of whatever it was that had paid him a visit, but it was nowhere in sight until a crashing sound rang out into the dead of night towards the central collum of the city.**

**He began running towards the area and soon came to an open area surrounded and cluttered by large pieces of machinery and debris when it catches his eyes, a humanoid figure standing about fifteen feet away from him.**

_"Who are you?"_ **Cloud called out in hopes it was just some poor fellow who lived in the slums. The figure shifted and turned facing Cloud then quickly ducking down and began growling at him as if it were some kind of animal, cloud quickly pulled out two of his large swords not knowing what to expect. The creature let out a high-pitched cry that sounded inhuman then everything fell quite which Cloud didn't like, he was starting to get a bad feeling and before he knew it similar creatures started to emerge from all over and were quickly surrounding him.**

**They came crawling out of the machinery and and all manner of nooks and cracks and were getting awfully close. The creatures looked basically human, but they were twisted as if they had been experimented on and there were a lot of them, at least a hundred.**

**Cloud readied himself for the attack as they all seemed so agitated and on edge, but then a great bellow ripped through the area and a massive creature came crashing down in front of Cloud. The beast looked like the other creature, but even more twisted as if it were an organic machine and it stood a good twelve feet tall and could easily weight seven hundred pounds or more.**

**The beast lunged out at Cloud suddenly, but he was ready for it and quickly rolled back feeling the intense force of the attack just missing his back, but that surprised Cloud even more because this creature despite its size wasn't slow. Cloud quickly used the momentum of the backward roll to then propel himself directly at the beast in a leap, his swords slashing out, one cracking down and wounding the shoulder of the great monster, but the second attack quickly turning into a defensive move as the beast swept its large arm out to crash into Clouds airborne form only to receive a deep cut from the razor sharp blade, but it wasn't without it's damage as Cloud was swung to the left of the beast landing on his feet, suddenly his left arm seized up from the recoil which he quickly tried to shake off, but finding little time as the beast already began bring his massive fists down upon Cloud, but Cloud was no push-over and lunged forward dragging both his swords against the beasts abdomen and then he quickly jumped away only to find himself confronted by the smaller creatures behind him, clawing at him, but only finding air as he jumped back towards the oncoming beast.**

**Cloud needed to finish this quickly, but all of his attacks seemed to be ineffective so he decided to up the ante and placed his swords together creating an even larger one and just as the beast came barreling down on him Cloud swung his sword and felt as it ripped deep into the hard flesh of the beast, who quickly jumped back as the sound of its dismembered right arm hit the ground with a thud.**

**The beast made a great leap and landed on the side of a large pillar then turning and gazing out at Cloud then it began to let out a low groan and Cloud's eyes began to widen as he witnessed the beast's arm regenerate** _"You gotta be kidding me!"_ **the arm was fully recovered and the beast just sat there for a moment before it let out an extremely loud roar and then the smaller ones joined in.**

**Cloud made quick turns trying to keep his eyes on everything around him, then suddenly, when his back was turned one of the smaller creatures leaped out at Cloud in hopes of dealing a severe blow and just as the creature was upon him and it was to late an intense energy filled the area and suddenly the creature was a few feet from Cloud and cut into four separate pieces. Cloud felt the intense force and quickly turned seeing the creature completely sliced apart which made him look around to see the cause of it and he noticed that all the creatures had their attention on it and Cloud then shifted his attention to find a silhouetted figure atop a mass of machinery, his swords gleaming in the light of the moon and his eyes striking out past the threads of hair.**

_"These creatures are the twisted minions of a madman who claims to serve the mother of the earth"_ **The man said to Cloud before jumping down and then standing next to him and Cloud got a good look at him, but it was his eyes that struck him the most, they were just like '_His_'.**

_"I am Animae"_ **Cloud nodded and replied** _"Cloud"_ **Animae nodded back and shifted his gaze back at the creatures** _"Careful, they're dangerous...the big ones regenerate"_ **Cloud had already been an eyewitness to that** _"I noticed"_ **then, without warning the great beast let out a large roar and the smaller ones began rushing in at the two, with a quick nod over their shoulders at each other they both leaped out on either side and began to slice up the creatures one by one.**

**Cloud was quickly finding out that the smaller creatures weren't as impressive as the large one as they tended to be about the same speed, but they were very predictable. Cloud was in constant motion swinging his sword in an almost universal maneuver striking down enemies left, right, center, above, below and behind and they were like a warm-up exercise to him, but a tedious one none-the-less and even though there seemed to be no end to the line of enemies his eyes would wander in search of Animae only catching brief glimpses of him and it quickly came to his attention that the man was never in the same spot, almost as if he were all over the place.**

**Animae moved with lithe and precision, his every attack a killing blow and always finding a target, the creatures had no idea they had no chance of ever matching up to such a powerful adversary, but they still tried with a suicidal recklessness that was commendable as long as they didn't mind loosing their lives willingly.**

**His large sword dripped with endless lines and streaks of blood as Cloud claimed one victory after another, but he soon noticed that they were getting smart to how he was attacking and it made them a little hard to hit, then his eyes caught Animae again and they were doing the same with him and he seemed to do fine taking them out, when one would stay back he watched as Animae went right for them instead of waiting and made even quicker kills, an impressive technique that Cloud put into motion for himself and found the same results, but such a technique was about to become dangerous as the large beast crashed down in front of him and began lashing at him, Cloud quickly sidestepped and the beast only met one of the smaller creatures with it's great appendage.**

**Cloud was beginning to get a little overwhelmed with all the small creatures chasing after him and the beast jumping around trying to cut him off and he was running his blade through as many of the smaller creatures as he could, but one or two kills in each pass was taking to long and he need to get rid of the beast and he quickly came up with a plan to do so as he ran around avoiding the large one. He made a final pass on the creatures and managed to take out three of them and with the beast on his tail it was time to put his plan into action, he quickly turned on the beast and lunged at him in order to take one of his limbs again, but the beast learned from the first time and flailed his arms out swinging horizontilly, one arm going low, the other high, Cloud had no escape as the upper arm crashed into his chest and sent him flying at a pile of debris, the crash sounded loud and painful as Cloud cried out upon impact and tried to gain his footing as he watched the beast coming straight for him and just as the beast was about to claim its victory a large flash of light blinded the area and the beast was quickly caught off guard only to shift its body towards the flash to find it's source.**

**Before the beast knew what hit it a large blast of energy came ripping through the air and into its great bulk, rendering it to ash in mere seconds. once solid bone and muscle now blew in the wind as if it were nothingness beforehand. Cloud sat there in awe as he gazed over at the source of the blast only to see Animae standing there, his left hand smoking slightly which was visible in the light of the moon.**

**Animae made his way over to Cloud** _"Are you alright?"_ **Cloud nodded at him as he began to stand** _"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that. Where did they all go anyway"_ **Animae nodded at the response then started walking over towards the clearing** _"They ran"_ **He called back.**

_"Don't come back here"_ **Cloud looked a little confused by that, but he quickly took a few steps as he noticed that Animae was going to leave** _"Hold on! who are you?"_ **Animae was on top of some rubble as he heard Cloud.**

_"We'll meet again...be certain of that, hero of the Jenova war"_ **the air began to swirl and gust as an aura started to surround Animae and then, almost as if the air was sucked from the atmosphere he blasted upwards leaving a dust storm on the ground as he went into the night sky and disappearing.**

**Cloud stood there for a moment trying to figure it all out** _"Were those wings?"_


	2. Questions & Allegiance

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**The glorious blinding inferno of the cosmic circle began to dance and sing as it engulfed the sky and breached the horizon with it's brilliant light. Yes, the suns victory over the night would make for a beautiful day indeed, but the air was different and the earth felt on the verge of falling to pieces, it wasn't the same and it might never be the same again for the winds of change had descended upon the land.**

**Something was different and Tifa could feel it as she went on her walk around the city of Edge to grab supplies for the bar, but something was wrong and a voice in the back of her mind implored her to return home and never go out again, she had felt like this before and wasn't going to let it get to her now, mostly because her main concern was that she had made no contact with Cloud and he hadn't seemed to return yet which was troubling to her, but she was tough and knew he would return soon enough.**

**She finally finished her shopping and headed back to the bar and began to set up. She was always alone like this, just trying to make her way in the world, but not a single day passed when she didn't think of her friends, they were always so busy and doing something important, meanwhile her own biggest concerns revolved around serving another drink or taking an order for food, maybe one last adventure wouldn't be so bad, but then again maybe you should be carful what you wish for. Just then Cloud came barging through the door.**

_"Tifa! where is Vincent and Shelke?"_ **Tifa just stood there with an incredulous look on her face for a moment** _"Umm hi to you too...Vincent said they were going to go up north to the Forgotten Capital"_ **Cloud began walking towards the back rooms in search of supplies.**

_"Where the heck were you, Cloud?"_ **Tifa asked in an angry tone, but she was just honestly concerned. Cloud came out of the room holding a few rations** _"I'm sorry Tifa, something came up and I need some answers"_ **Tifa stood there with a look of concern** _"What happened in Midgar, Cloud?"_ **She asked with all seriousness, but of course Cloud wasn't very good at sharing info when it really counted and remained silent until Tifa pressed again** _"Cloud!...please don't ignore me" _**Cloud sighed light and turned towards his friend** _"I ran into some rather nasty creatures and I met a man I've never seen before...he had a Soldier belt"_ **Tifa looked a bit perplexed now** _"Maybe he was a member of Soldier?"_ **Cloud shook his head at the thought.**

_"Not one I've ever seen or heard of"_ **Cloud saying as he remembered Animae face. Tifa stood there not really knowing what to say as cloud made his way past her and began loading a bag up with the supplies.**

_"I have to get to Vincent"_ **Cloud then went behind the bar and grabbed the phone quickly dialling it and waiting for it to be picked up on the other end, finally an answer** _"Tifa?"_ **A voice called from the other side** _"No Vincent, it's Cloud...where are you?"_ **Cloud sounding impatient** _"Cloud?...I'm in the Forgotten capital with Shelke, why?"_ **Vincent sounding relaxed as always** _"Stay there, I'm coming...I need to ask you some questions"_ **Vincent quickly responded** _"Don't bother...we're done here. Meet us in Junon."_

**That was a good compromise for both of them Cloud thought** _"Ok meet me in the Hotel on the east side of town"_ **Tifa watched as Cloud once again made plans to leave which was a little saddening to her** _"Alright...what are these questions anyway?"_ **Cloud got a little quite then before answering** _"You'll know when I get there...see you soon."_ **Cloud then hung up and began for the door when he heard Tifa.**

_"So you're leaving again?"_ **Cloud turned to see the sad looking woman he called a friend** _"Sorry Tifa...don't worry, I'll be back in a day"_ **He offered her a smile then headed out the door, Tifa just standing there, alone, again.**

**_xXx.____________________________________DOCTRINE OF TYRANNY__________________________________.xXx_**

**It had been a few hours since Cloud had set off on his motorcycle to meet Vincent in the port town called Junon. Never once did he stop to take a break or even to take a drink of water or eat because he had other thing on his mind and the thoughts were so prevalent that he feared that stopping meant he would forget everything he wanted to know and that was giving him great timing as Junon arose on the horizon and it was only a few hundred feet between him and potential answers to some, if not all of his questions.**

**His bike hit the welcoming concrete and raced past surprised people in their daily routine and it wasn't long before Cloud finally pulled up to a large building with a sign out front that said _'Portiga Hotel'_ and he knew he had arrived and sooner that he originally estimated. Cloud quickly hopped off his bike and entered to meet a young girl behind the counter.**

_"Can I help you, sir?"_ **Cloud was getting a bit anxious** _"Yes, I'm here to meet a man named Vincent...could I have his room number please?"_ **The young girl nodded and gazed down at the hotel books then gazed back up at Cloud** _"Ah yes, is in room 7...second floor, it's the door at the end on the left"_ **She smiled** _"Thanks"_ **Cloud said as he began to make his way there in a hasty manner** _"No problem"_ **the young girl said, but it fell on deaf ears.**

**Vincent sat in the window gazing out at the vast sky only to be interrupted by Shelke** _"What's taking him so long?"_ **Vincent shifted his gaze at the girl** _"It's a long way...he'll be here soon...just relax"_ **Shelke sighed as her boredom was starting to set in and Vincent wasn't exactly the most talkative person.**

_"What do you think he wants to ask?"_ **Vincent gazed away for a moment in thought, then back at her** _"I don't know...he was pretty intense on the phone...it must be important"_ **Shelke sighed as Vincent once again shifted his eyes out the window, but his head quickly snapped towards the door and Cerberus was just as fast as he readied his finger on the trigger of his weapon of choice.**

**Cloud finally found himself reaching the door and without a second thought he just reached for the doorknob and opened the door without even considering that it might be locked and that it might be rude not to knock, but he quickly found out as a gun was being pointed directly at his head.**

_"Whoa...it's just me"_ **Cloud quickly said and by the end of the sentence Vincent had already placed Cerberus in his holster** _"Sorry"_ **Vincent nodded at Shelke who had taken a position behind the door and she stepped out surprising Cloud slightly, but she just smiled and shrugged at him then took a seat on the bed** _"Took you long enough"_ **Cloud rolled his eyes at the girl's comment and then closed the door and locked it which made Vincent raise an eyebrow** _"What's going on, Cloud?"_ **Cloud stood there for a moment trying to calm himself and carefully decide how he should ask the questions and after a minute or so he finally began to reveal all he went through last night in Midgar and the great battle he had and the man he met and all the things he didn't quite understand.**

_"Hmm that's quite perplexing"_ **Vincent said as he began to ponder the information he just received** _"So you've never seen or heard of this Animae person?"_ **Vincent trying to understand every detail** _"No, but I watched him fight and there's no doubt, he has some kind of tie to Soldier and his armor and even more so, that belt confirm it even more, but I can't recall his face or his name and the thing that struck me the most were his eyes...they were just like HIS"_ **Cloud sounding almost desperate to understand it all** _"Like his? do you mean who I think you mean?"_ **Vincent quickly answering only to get Cloud's nodding approval. Shelke sat there trying to understand what they seemed to know, but she didn't** _"Who are you guys talking about exactly?"_ **Vincent shifted his gaze to the girl.**

_"...Sephiroth"_ **just saying the cursed name was just as bad as him actually being in the room with them** _"Oh...they have the same eyes?"_ **Cloud nodded at Shelke** _"Another clone, perhaps?"_ **it seemed rather likely to Vincent as he asked** _"I thought about that too, but he doesn't look like one...his hair was black, not to mention he helped me. No I don't think a clone would do that"_ **I just didn't make sense to Cloud** _"Not all the clones look like him...maybe he's like you?"_ **Cloud never thought about that, but it didn't seem right** _"Maybe...I don't know...I've seen a few clones and their eyes weren't nearly as piercing as his and Sephiroth's"_ **Vincent shrugged slightly** _"Well I don't really know what to say...I've never heard of him either, but maybe he was created just like Sephiroth. Do you have any other info?"_ **Cloud thought for a moment then suddenly remembered something** _"Yeah he said something when he showed up..."_ **Vincent and Shelke paid close attention now** _"...He said something about the creatures being the twisted minions of a madman who claims to serve the mother of the earth...I really couldn't make sense of it"_ **Vincent shook his head, but Shelke was quick to answer.**

_"Terra?"_ **Cloud gazed at her questioningly** _"What?"_ **Shelke nodded as if confirming it to herself** _"Terra...she's the mother of the earth...in ancient Cetra folklore Terra was the physical manifestation of the world and would sometimes meet and bless the people"_ **both Cloud and Vincent looked quite surprised that she knew such things, but Shelke quickly reacted as if she had just discovered something.**

_"You said the creatures were minions of a man who serves the mother of the earth, right?"_ **Cloud nodding as she asked the question** _"A few years ago Weiss was visited by a man who said that he serves Terra and Weiss treated him like a good friend or even a brother, but I'd never seen the man before and it was as if Weiss had known him for years"_ **Cloud had taken a seat trying to absorb all the information. A serious look on his face.**

_"Weiss called him 'G' and I found that really weird...ever heard of the Perfect Soldier Program?"_ **Cloud shook his head, but it seemed like Vincent knew something** _"Yes...it was Shin-Ra's attempt to fuse men with the powers found in nature...in the Lifestream"_ **Shelke nodded almost excitedly** _"That's right and even though there is very little information on it, the first project was called Project G and they called it that because they named the subject Genesis...maybe they're the same person"_ **Cloud sat there looking perplexed and confused now.**

_"Who are the same?"_ **Shelke gazed over at Cloud** _"G and Genesis...maybe they're the same guy and that's the person who Animae was talking about"_ **Vincent let out a low sigh of understanding** _"It seems pretty likely, but why would Shin-Ra reopen the Perfect Soldier Program?"_ **Cloud quickly shifted his head and gazed over at Vincent** _"They did?"_ **Vincent nodded** _"They created Sephiroth after-all"_ **Cloud gazed away in understanding.**

**Vincent shifted towards Shelke** _"What did this 'G' want with Weiss anyway?"_ **Shelke sat silent for a moment trying to remember it all** _"He was the one who told Weiss how to use Omega"_ **Cloud's eyes quickly shot over at Shelke** _"But from what Vincent said it was Hojo who did that"_ **Shelke began shaking her head** _"No, it was G...I heard the whole thing. Weiss wanted the power to rise against Shin-Ra, but he didn't have it and G offered him a solution, but what I don't get is why would G risk something like what happened last year...he'd have been left to die on the planet too"_ **Vincent thought about it for a moment before he finally answer.**

_"Maybe that was his intention the whole time...if he claims to serve the mother of the world then it would make sense that he'd do that based on the pain the world has been put through thanks to Shin-Ra, Sephiroth and Jenova"_ **Cloud sat back in his chair and reflected upon it for quite awhile** _"I wonder what Animae's part in this is then...is he our ally or is he our enemy"_ **Shelke gazed over at the window then** _"He's probably our ally...he did help you afterall"_ **Vincent nodded** _"Let's hope so."_

**It got silent and as it got late in the day and the sun began to set, they all decided it would be a good idea to head back to Edge and see if they could find some more answers.**

**_xXx.____________________________________DOCTRINE OF TYRANNY__________________________________.xXx_**

**It was almost dinnertime in Edge and Elena was getting impatient with the wait** _"Where the heck are those two?"_ **Reno and Rude were the two deviants that she was referring to, because it was their turn to do the shopping this week. They had left hours before, but still had not returned and this was really getting on Elena's nerves.**

**The alleys in Edge were dark, sunless places and all kinds of characters dwelled within them and Reno didn't like being caught off guard** _"Come on...it was probably just a cat"_ **Reno said in annoyance. Rude shook his head at Reno and then sighed and began to follow him once again as they made their way to get food and supplies.**

_"I hate shopping duty"_ **Reno said with obvious disdain, Rude just nodding in agreement. They went to all the places on their list to grab the required items and they had finally finished at the last shop and were about to pack it in and head back.**

_"Man, carrying all this stuff sucks"_ **Reno in an even more foul mood then before and Rude once again nodding his head in agreement. They began making their way down a less crowded road to get back quicker when they notice an amazingly attractive woman who wore a low hood that shrouded most of her face and began walking her way.**

_"Very nice!"_ **Reno said with a grin, Rude nodding as if his head were in permanent bobble mode** _"She's just your type too"_ **They reached the woman and Reno smiled at her** _"Hello pretty lady...I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me? I know a great place not far from here"_ **the woman quickly shifted her eyes at Reno in a rather fierce manner which made Reno take a step back and in doing so bumped into the solid Rude which made him bounce back towards her and nudging her slightly sending her back and knocking her hood off.**

**Reno quickly began apologizing and trying to pick up some of the things he dropped, not really noticing her, but soon being cut off by the sound of Rude's voice**_ "Reno...look"_ **Reno looked up at Rude to see his shocked expression then quickly turned to see the woman standing there, her hair shining a brilliant silver and her eyes a piercing green. Reno's eyes then quickly widened.**

_"...A clone"_ **She quickly darted off away from them and moving at some rather inhuman speeds. Both Reno and Rude dropped their bags and took off after her, but were quickly discovering that she was really hard to keep up with and as they made their way down narrow roads and through small alleyways they caught short glimpses of the direction she took next. As she zigged and zagged through the city passageways they came upon an area they knew quite well and Reno nodded at Rude to head down the road on the right so that they could cut her off and catch her and Rude was already quickly on his way and Reno began to give it everything he had and quickly noticed that he was heading down a dead end and figured that she must have jumped the wall so he bolted for the scaffolding on the rightside of the building and began climbing up it to gain access to the roof and when he got to the first level of the building that was just over the wall he noticed something in a window facing towards him across the alley. **

**Inside he saw two figures that resembled the woman he was chasing** _"You've gotta be kiddin'...there are more of them"_ **Reno said in a hushed tone as he ducked down and observed a young looking man with a lopsided mohawk and a red vest on and a extremely large bald man with a mantle that covered most of his face except his eyes. Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a little microphone** _"Rude...hold pursuit...meet me back at the end of the alley I ran down. Don't make any noise"_ **He continued to watch them and it looked like they were having some kind of conversation, but then suddenly they looked shocked and stood up as the woman they were chasing entered the room and began saying something then quickly walking over to the window and looking all round which made Reno quickly duck down, hoping he hadn't been spotted.**

**Reno then noticed a lost looking Rude down in the alley and motioned him to quickly get up on the same level as him and then he peeked his head over the ledge again to see if they were still there and sure enough, they were.** **As Rude reached the first level he ducked down and moved next to Reno and gazed over at the window and noticed the others.**

_"There are more of them...this isn't good"_ **Reno nodded at him** _"...No kidding"_ **Reno reached into his pocket and pulled a walkee-talkee out and shifted the frequency** _"Come in, Tseng"_ **a few moments passed** _"Tseng here...what's taking you guys so long?"_ **Reno sighed in relief** _"Tseng we've found three Sephiroth clones, I repeat, three clones...send all available units to 143 and 612"_ **The response was quick** _"10-4 all units heading that way now...try to apprehend them at all costs, Reno"_** Reno gazed over at his ever-ready partner** _"Get here quick...we'll try taking a hostage"_ **Rude nodded over at Reno then** _"We'll be there in seven minutes"_ **Reno put the radio in his pocket again then winked over at Rude.**

_"Lets do this!"_ **Reno stood up, took a step back and then took a deep breath, then began runing forward, then taking a leap from the ledge and pulling his weapon out in mid-air and smashing through the glass and crashing into the room behind the woman. He quickly jumped out and grabbed at her and holding onto her body as tightly as possible, then Rude came flying into the room holding his own rod then quickly pointing it towards the two men** _"Don't even think about it!"_ **Reno held his rod against the woman's throat** _"Just relax, beautiful"_ t**he young woman grunted, showing her obvious anger at the situation.**

_"Shin-Ra scum" **She**_** then shifted her gaze at her two accomplices and smirked slightly and before Reno even had time to react her head came flying back and smashed into his face in turn forcing him to quickly let go** _"Why, you!"_ **and he went to get her again, but quickly found he was the hostage now as she was facing him and holding a knife up to his throat** _"Just relax, beautiful"_ **she said with an evil little grin and Reno audibly swallowed in reaction, but the young man quickly stepped in.**

_"Wait, Trieza...we can't compromise our situation anymore then it already is"_ **Trieza quickly shifted her head back at the young man then sighed as she came to understand just how serious he was and then she turned and gave Reno a look of annoyance** _"You should thank Zazee for your life"_ **she then lowered her knife and stepped away. Both Reno and Rude stood there, a little shocked, not quite knowing what to do now and it became even more shocking as Zazee began to address them.**

_"I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but I'm sure you can appreciate our reason for being how we are. Especially you people should understand"_ **Reno looked over at Rude and got a shrug** _"Please understand that we mean you no harm or ill-will"_ **Rude then put his rod back into it's holster and crossed his arms** _"You could have fooled us"_ Zazee nodded, smiling slighty. An odd gesture for a clone to make _"Sorry about that...Trieza has something of a temper despite her generally calm and insipid appearance"_ **Trieza then shot him a nasty look then gazed away down at the floor.**

_"But the reason why I've tried to stop this is because our master would like to meet with your boss"_ **Reno gave him a funny look showing his obvious confusion** _"Don't you mean your 'Mother'"_ **Zazee then shook his head** _"We're not slaves to that abomination of nature anymore...we serve a better, stronger person...someone we can call a savior and a friend"_ **Reno gazed back at Rude to find he was wearing the same baffled look as himself then gazed back at Zazee** _"You've gotta be for real...no clone of Sephiroth would ever call Jenova an 'abomination of nature'"_ **Rude nods in agreement with him** _"Who's this master of yours?"_ **Zazee smiled upon hearing the question** _"You'll meet him soon enough"_ **and just then the door smashed in and four men with large guns rushed into the room holding them up at the three clones and then Elena and Tseng walked in.**

_"Good work gentlemen"_ **Tseng then nodding at both Rude and Reno** _"Wait! put down your guns...they're master wants to meet Rufus"_ **Reno said in quick deliberation to the new circumstances and Tseng motioned for the units to lower their weapons** _"Leave the room"_ **The units hesitated and looked around at each other. Tseng once against showed his rank and command** _"Now!"_ **and then the four men gazed around at each other again and slowly lowered their weapons and exited the room.**

**Tseng gave Reno a hard look** _"Did you promise these people that they could meet the President"_ **Reno shrugged and smiled slightly** _"Umm...Pretty much"_ **Tseng then shook his head and sighed then looked over at the three clones** _"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?"_ **Zazee gazed over at his large, silent friend then back at Tseng** _"I'll make you a deal then...me and Trieza will wait here and bring our master to you when he gets back and you can take our friend Goliath as a prisoner until then...if we don't deliver or disappear then you can do what you want to him"_** he turned back towards Goliath** _"Is that ok?"_ **Goliath then nodded at him in understanding.** **Zazee turned back towards Tseng** _"How's that?"_ **After a fre short, but tense moments** **Tseng smiled and shook his head** _"It's a good idea, but a little extreme...we'll just place guards around and inside the building until your master comes back"_ **Zazee then quickly nodded as if he were a little kid** _"Thanks...we really appreciate that"_ **Tseng nods back then gazes over at Reno.**

"You've got explaining to do!" **Tseng said in an strict and almost angry tone and then he just walked out of the room and down the hall. Elena stood there snickering and pointing at Reno** _"Busted!"_ **Reno grunts and gives her a look of annoyance** _"...Shut up"_ **Rude just gazed around the room, then at the three clones, then out the window and then begins to head out the door, a smile on his face the whole time** _"...It was a good day"_


End file.
